


Congratulations

by sporadicmiki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadicmiki/pseuds/sporadicmiki
Summary: lance is a political figure, and has just recent come out with his affair with allura due to pressure from pidge, and zarkon, thinking he was stealing money. keith, confronts him about breaking his brother, shiro’s heart, and calls him out on it and tells him to take better care of his brother basicallybasically lance is hamilton, keith is angelica and shiro is eliza. and they're all older.





	

“Lance!” His voiced filled Lance’s ears, and he could help but smile. It was so comforting to hear Keith in this moment. He had published the affair with Allura, in detail to avoid the backlash from Zarkon or at least that was his idea. Instead he’s hurt Shiro, and he’s hoping Keith can talk to him. Only to get his heart stomped on.

 

“Congratulations….” Keith’s tone had changed from before as they embraced, it made the hairs on the back of Lance’s neck stand up. “Excuse me?” He pulled away, a scowl on Keith’s features. “You’ve invented a new kind of stupid. The kind of stupid where you can’t fix the damage you’ve done. The kind of stupid, where you left the lion cage open at the zoo, and all the lion’s have run out. The, you didn’t think this through kind of stupid.” He spat, his eyes never leaving Lance’s face as it twisted slightly from the pain of Keith’s words. “You admitted to an affair that no one accused you of. Admitted to an rumor only, two...maybe **THREE** people knew about.” He continued to speak and Lance began to felt smaller despite their height difference. “ **WE BEGGED YOU TO TAKE A BREAK**. But, you wouldn’t listen. You know why Pidge can do what he wants? He doesn't try to fight back on childish rumors! Congratulations. You saved your legacy, Lance. ”

 

“ **IT WAS A POLITICAL SACRIFICE, KEITH**. What did you want me to do? Just sit there and let Pidge taunt and slander me?” Lance shouted, throwing his hands up exasperated. Keith’s face began to grow red from anger and his hands balled into fist. “Sacrifice?” He practically whispered, looking to the ground. Lance had no idea what sacrifice meant. He only did to save himself. Didn’t even think of what would happen to his family. What would happened to Shiro. “I’ve had a loveless marriage….I **LIVED** to read your letters. I keep thinking about what we’ve done with our lives...and what it’s done for us. But, Lance. I’m back and here to stay and you know what I’m here to do?” Keith asked letting the question hang in the air for a few moments as Lance reached for his hand. “Keith, I’m so---” He stopped himself as Keith pulled his hand away.

 

“ _I’m not here for you_.”

 

A silence fell between the two again and those words hurt Lance way more than a bullet to the chest. Keith was always the one telling him to work hard. Don’t stop, for anything. But, that was before...before he realized how stressed Lance was becoming. How, different Lance was becoming. Lance should have just taken that break when he asked. “I know my brother, like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind...and a million years ago Shiro said to me... _ This one's mine _ . So, I stood by. Do you know why?” He asked, tears starting to fill in Keith’s eyes. “Because I love my brother more than anything in this life, and I will do anything for his happiness. Even if it means giving up mine! Shiro’s the best thing to us. So.” Keith’s looking back up at Lance know, and the tears are streaming down his face. Lance’s heart is breaking as he stands there, unable to speak, unable to move.  _ I’m sorry Keith. I’m sorry _ . He wants to scream, but his lips won’t move, and his eyes are full of regret. 

  
“ ** _Congratulations, for the rest of your life. Every sacrifice you make is for my brother so give him the best life_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was meant to be short, and angsty but i hope it was okay. and it was really hard not to write the lyrics to the song in so. a bunch of it crept in anyway. but i hope you liked it. i'll probably do other hamilton song au ones we'll see. thanks.
> 
>  
> 
> this was inspired by Congratulations from Hamilton the Musical If you haven't listened to the musical i highly recommend it and listen to the bonus songs/mixtape too.


End file.
